Mancing Mania Mantap !
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Team Souji Pergi Memancing begitu juga dengan Team Minato ! Bagaimana tingkah mereka ketika battle dalam Memancing? Siapakah yang lebih unggul? R&R XD


Mwahahahahaah ! Magnum is Here !

With another 3G (Gaje,Gak Bermutu,Garing),abal-abal,dan sontoloyo stories !

Ada yang kangen ama Magnum ? ada ? ada ? tidak ada ? ya sudahlah XD

Sebenarnya Magnum udah lama bikin cerita ini tapi gak sempat di publish karena Ujian Nasional,trus seleksi SMA 1,inilah,itulah,apalah,blah blah blah Gaaaaah !

Dan … akhirnya Ujian Nasional yang menguras otak,Bak Mandi (?),Jiwa,dan Raga SELESAI ! Wohoooooo ! dan seleksi tahap 1 masuk SMA 1 selesaiiiiii …. And now it's time to REVENGE ! YEAAAAAAH !

Disclaimer = Percaya gak kalo Persona 4 itu punya aku ? pasti kalian gak percaya … kalian aja gak percaya APALAGI AKU ! MUAHAHAHAHAAH !

Habis baca jangan lupa review and don't flame okay ! Magnum Meleleh nanti :D

Mancing Mania Mantap !

By Magnum Classic

***Iwatodai Dorm***

_Disuatu hari yang sangat Gaje … Minato Arisato bersiap-siap untuk pergi menghadap yang maha kuasa *Author di Gorok Minato* ahem … maksud Saya Pergi Memancing_

"Pancingan ada,umpan ada,jarring ada,embuer ada …" kata Minato sambil memeriksa barang-barang keperluan untuk pergi memancing "apa Lagi ya ? hm …" sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ubanan,kutuan,dan ketombean *Author di Gorok Minato yang kedua kalinya*

"kayaknya segini aja cukup deh … saatnya berangkat !"

_Si Minato langsung tancap gas menuju Tempat Pemancingan Umum_

"mau kemana lo Min ?" Tanya si Junpei

"mau ke TPU …" balas si Minato dengan santainya

"TPU ? apaan itu ?" Tanya si Junpei "tempat pemakaman umum ya ?"

"Bukan …" balas si Minato

"tempat Pemandian umum ?" Tanya lagi si Junpei

"Bukan …" Balas si Minato dengan Cool-nya

"tempat pembakaran umum?tempat pembuangan umum?tempat penyiksaan umum?tempat pengajian umu? Tempat—"

"BUKAAAAAN !" Teriak si Minato pake mulutnya (ya ialah) yang dari tadi menahan esmosi karena si Junpei "TPU yang aku maksud itu Tempat pemancingan umum …"

"ooh … tempat pemancingan umum toh … Mau ngapain disana ?" Tanya si Junpei lagi

"Ya mancing lah …" balas si Minato dengan kesal

"mancing apa ?" Tanya lagi si Junpei

'_ni anak bego'nya keterlaluan banget …'_ laknat si Minato dalam hati _'sabar min … orang sabar di sayang lady gaga …'_

"ikan" kata Minato

"di mana ?" Tanya si Junpei lagi

"Junpei … lu ngajak berantem bilang ! kan aku dah bilang beribu-ribu kali di TEMPAT PEMANCINGAN UMUUUUM !" Balas si Minato yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi bagaikan gunung merapi yang mengeluarkan lahar panas yang menggores hati *alay yang sudah mendarah daging :D*

"Ikut doong !" kata si Junpei dengan memasang muka yang seimut-imutnya kaya siput *ga usah di bayangkan itu dapet merusak otak anda* "Please please pleaseeee …"

"Hmph … iya deh …" Respon si Minato

"ASEEG ! sini aku bantuin bawa embernya …" si Junpei mengambil ember dari tangan Minato

"nah sekarang ayo kita pergi !" seru si Minato dengan semangat

"naik apa ?" Tanya si Junpei

"Naik becak aja … hemat" balas si Minato dengan kerenya

"becak itu apa ?" Tanya lagi si Junpei

_Si Minato yang udah kesel tidak menjawab tetapi ia malah pergi menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil lakban utnuk membungkam mulut si Junpei yang gak bisa diem seperti bebek itu._

_Setelah selesai membungkam mulut si Junpei,mereka punlangsung pergi ke TPU naik Becak._

***Dojima Residence***

_Sementara itu,si Souji sedang menonton_

"woooaaa,woaaaa,woaaaaa !" ekspresi si Souji ketika menonton

"Big Bro nonton apa sih ? jangan-jangan film parno ya ?" Tanya si Nanako

"apa sih ? orang Big Bro nonton Dora kok …" balas si Souji

"_kemanakah kita selanjutnya?"_ Tanya si Dora

"ke jembatan ke jembatan !" balas si si Souji kayak anak SMA (bosen anak TK melulu)

"_yak bener Jembatan !"_ kata si Dora

"_tapi Dora,dimana jembatannya ? aku tidak melihatnya_ …" kata Boots

"_apa kamu melihatnya ?"_ Tanya si Dora yang kerjaannya bertanya melulu -_-

"itu itu ketutup ama burung kakak tua !" balas si Souji dengan semangat yang membara

_Burung kakak tua yang ada di TV tersebut langsung pergi dan ada kursor berwarna bitu yang menunjukkan kearah jembatan …_

"itu dia Jembatannya Dora !" kata si Boots

"Benar ! ayo kita kesana !" sahut si Dora

"yaaaay !" Respon si Souji

_Si Nanako single dobel tripel sweatdrop melihat tingkah abangnya yang gak jelas itu …_

_Tiba-tiba telepon rumah pun berbunyi …_

_Kring … kriing … kriiiiing … (suara telepon)_

_Si Nanako mengangkat telepon itu_

"hallo ? Sapose ? ada bentar ya …"

"Big Brooo ! ada telepon nih …" kata Nanako

"iya bentar .." kata si Souji

'_sapa sih yang nelepon … lagi seru-serunya nih nonton Dora !'_ laknat si Souji dalam Hati

"Hallo ? Spada ? spatu ? Sapose ?"

"Hallo Partner ! ni Yosuke Ganteng !"

"HOEEEEEEK ! muntah aku dengernya !"

"kenapa sih ? kan Fakta kalo aku ini Ganteng ! author aja setuju"

"suka hati ko lah … ada apa ?"

"hari ini kita mancing yok ! aku tadi jumpa pancingan di tong sampah depan rumahku !"

"hm … Boleh !"

"Oke kita ketemuan di Junes ya! Bye bye !" si Yosuke menutup teleponnya

_Si Souji menutup teleponnya dan langsung menghampiri pamannya_

"paman paman pamaaaaaaaaaan !" panggil si Souji ke Pamannya yang lagi asik minum Kiranti (WTF!)

"apa ?" kata si Dojima

"Souji pergi mancing ya ama Yosuke …" kata Souji ke pamannya dengan memasang muka yang seganteng-gantengnya sampai-sampai kaca retak berkeping-keping "boleh kan ?"

"yaudah deh …" respon si Dojima " tapi jangan sampai malam ya .."

"yaaaaay paman Baiiik deh !" kata Souji kaya anak TK "yaudah deh Souji mau siap-siap dulu …"

_Si Souji langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap_

***Souji's Room***

"hm … apa ya yang biasanya orang bawa kalo pergi mancing?" berpikir si Souji menggunakan Otaknya

_Si Souji mikir dengan keras apa yang harus ia bawa untuk pergi keras ia berfikir,kepalanya sampai berasap-asap dan mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap._

_Yah gak lama bohlam lampu yang menyala diatas kepala Souji_

"aha ! I Like it aha aha I Like it !" *Pletak*

_Si Souji memasukkan PS3,TV,Kipas angin dan Sofa ke dalam Ranselnya_

_(Readers : emangnya muat ? author : sudahlah muat-muatkan saja XD)_

_Setelah selesai berkemas,si Souji langsung pergi …_

_Tapi sebelum pergi si Souji pamit dulu ke pamannya (contoh anak baek kaya author)_

"paman,Souji pergi dulu yaaa !" kata si Souji

"Souji ! kamu ini mau pergi mancing ato pindah rumah ?" Tanya si Dojima kepada keponakannya yang abnormal itu

"mau mancing pamanku sayaaang" balas si Souji dengan santainya

"banyak amat yang dibawa?" Tanya lagi si Dojima

"iya dong paman kita harus selalu siap ! seperti kata pepatah tidak ada gading yang tidak retak !" apa hubungannya coba ? ck ck ck "sudah ya paman Souji pergi dulu !" pamit si Souji

_Si Souji meninggalkan rumahnya dan langsung bergegas menuju Junes Department Store_

***Junes Department Store***

Everydays Great at Your Junes~

_Sesampainya di Junes si Souji langsung menghampiri si Yosuke yang sedang menunggu dirinya_

"Yosukeeeee … keee … keee !" sapa si Souji dengan efek bergema yang alay

"Soujiiiiiiiii … jiiii … jiii !" Respon si Yosuke dengan efek bergema yang alay "banyak amat yang loe bawa?" kata si Yosuke

"ia dong … kita harus selalu siap ! seperti kata pepatah tak ada gading yang gak retak !" balas si Souji (gak nyambung bangeet)

"lu bawa PS 3 buat apaan ?" Tanya si Yosuke "trus lu bawa Kipas angin,TV,ama Sofa buat apa coba ?"

" ahem ahem … nunggu umpannya dimakan ikan kan lama … jadi supaya gak bosen kita main PS3 ! terus kalo gak ada tv mana bisa main PS3!" pidato panjang lebar si Souji

"…" terdiam si Yosuke

"kalo kipas angin itu untuk penyejuk,kan puanas banget hari ini ntar kulit ku yang mulus ini kalo sofa untuk kita duduk … aku gak mau duduk sembarangan ntar celana mahalku lecet .." ngerocos panjang x lebar x tinggi seperti rumus volume balok

"oh o-oke deh .." kata si Yosuke "sekarang ayo kita pergi ke TPU !" dengan semangat membara seperti batu bara ! *Ketoprak*

"ayo !" melolong si Souji *Author di Myrad Truth Souji? Oh tidak bisa :D*

***TPU***

_Sesampainya di tempat pemancingan umum … si Souji dan Yosuke langsung mencari tempat yang bagus untuk memancing_

"Hey Partner ! kayaknya fishing spot di sana bagus tuh !" kata si Yosuke pacar Author *author di demo Massa*

"ya udah kita ke sana aja" perintah si Souji

_Si Souji dan Yosuke langsung menuju ke tempat -tiba aja si Minato dan Junpei mengambil tempatnya_

"Hey kan kami duluan yang kesini !" protes si Souji ke Minato "enak aja Main ngambil!"

"ya ! cari tempat lain sana !" tambah si Yosuke

"enak aja ! kami 3 detik lebih cepat datang ke sini dari pada kalian tau !" kata si Minato dengan Lantang

"Brani banget lu ngusir ketua S.E.E.S. !" kata si Junpei dengan Penuh EsMOsi !

"S.E.E.S. ? lu protagonist dari persona 3 itu ya ?" Tanya si Souji

"ho-oh … mang napa ?" Tanya balik si Minato

"ooh … ini toh yang namanya Minato Arisato yang jadi great seal itu .." tambah si Yosuke

"emangnya kalian berdua itu siapa ?" Tanya si Junpei

"Whaaaat !" kata si Yosuke yang gak percaya dengan sok kebarat-baratan padahal kalo ujian bahasa inggris remedial terus "HAHAHA ! gak mungkin kalian gak tau siapa kami !"

"Tiap hari kami Masuk TV ! masa ga tau !" kata si Souji dengan Narsisnya

_Si Junpei dan Minato hanya Geleng-Geleng ajib_

"kenalin … Kami dari Persona 4 yang terkenal ! aku Yosuke Hanamura ! dan ini ketua Investigation Team Souji seta …" kata si Yosuke

"yang paling ganteng sejagat raya selautan sealam semesta dunia akhirat !" tambah si Souji dengan Narsis tingkat tinggi

"ooOOoohh .." respon si Junpei dan Minato

"aku Minato Arisato Ketua S.E.E.S. dari Persona 3/fes/Portable !" kata Minato dengan cool-nya seperti di kutub utara "dan ini—"

"Junpei Bieber idola para Cewek-cewek …" tambah si Junpei dengna Narsisnya

"Hoeeeeeeeek !" muntah darah si Souji,Yosuke,dan Minato dengan kompak

"ngapain lu disini Minato ? seharusnya kan lu jadi Great seal .." Tanya si Souji

"Entah akupun bimbang …" respon si Minato

"pokoknya kami yang mincing disini !" kata si Yosuke

"Gak bisaaaaaaa !" response Minato "Kami 3 detik lebih cepat dari kalian!"

"Kita suit aja … siapa yang menang suit boleh mancing disini,yang kalah pergi jauh jauh dari sini …" kata si Souji

"hari gini Suit ? hah gak level lah yaaw …" balas si Minato dengan gaya Banci di simpang Kuda (?)

"gini aja deh … tim siapa yang dapet ikannya banyak,tim itulah pemenangnya … an tim yang kalah jangan jangan jangan jangan jangan pernah mancing di TPU ini lagi …" pidato panjang lebar si Junpei "setuju gak ?"

"oke siapa takut !" kata si Yosuke dengan semangat 45

"Setuju !" tambah si Souji dengan mata yang berapi-api

"tumben lu pinter …" heran si Minato "makan apa lu ?"

"makan otak Einstein …" respon si Junpei

"ayo kita mulai lombanya !" melolong si Souji *Author di Myrad Truth Souji tetapi meleset Muahah*

***Kondisi Souji dan Yosuke***

"Yos kita harus dapet banyak ikan !" kata si Souji sambil memasang umpan di kail pancingnya

"ho-oh" respon si Yosuke

"Jangan sampai kalah sama anak emo dan Manusia setengan kambing itu !" kata si Souji yang berapi-api "kita harus berjuang demi harga Martabak (?) persona 4 sampai titik darah penghabisan !"

"ho-oh" respon si Yosuke

"lu belum pernah ngerasain sandal mendarat di Pipi ya Yos ?" Tanya si Souji dengan kesal "dari tadi responnya Cuma ho-oh doing …"

"eh ampun Souji … Saya khilaf !" minta maaf si Yosuke

"pertama kita akan memakai rencana A !" kata si Souji

"Rencana A ? apaan tuh ?" Tanya si Yosuke

"dengan kegantenganku !" kata Souji dengan PDnya

"emang Mempan?" Tanya si Yosuke yang meragukan pernyataan dari Souji

"duuuudeee … cewek-cewek di Yasogami pada termehek-mehek lihat wajahku yang ganteng dan mempesona ini …" respon si Souji dengan PDnya sejagat raya

"…" terdiam si Yosuke

"Gak percaya ?" liat nih !" kata si Souji

_Si Souji pergi ke Ujung ke kolam dan memasang muka yang seimut-imutnya dengan tujuan supaya ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam itu terpesona dengan kegantengannya (?)_

_Tetapi_ …

"APAAA ! kegantenganku gak mempan !" teriak si Souji yang gak terima

"yang sabar ya …" kata si Yosuke

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK !" teriak si Souji sampai-sampai si Justin Bieber budek stadium 4 *dikeroyok belibers*

***kondisi Minato dan Junpei***

"Junpei … ambilkan hape aku dong .." perintah si Minato

_Si Junpei mengambil hape punya Minato di dalam tas Prada (WTH !)_

"buat apa Hapenya ?" Tanya si Junpei

"buat mancing ikan lah …" kata si Minato

"waah … ikan zaman sekarang canggih ya … makannya hape .." kata si Junpei "kaya mana caranya ?" Tanya si Junpei

"aku liat di TV … hape ini bisa memancing banci yang ngumpet di atas pohon ! banci aj aketangkep apalagi ikan !" kata Minato yang entah sejak kapan suka berteori ria

_Si Minato memamerkan hapenya ke kolam ikan_

"nang ning ning nang ning nung … nang ning ning nang ning nung …"

_Tetapi gak mempan … (ya ialah …)_

"lah … kok gak mempan ya ?" heran si Minato

***kondisi Souji dan Yosuke***

"ARGHHH ! kenapa kegantenganku gak mempan !" teriak si Souji yang frustasi " apa kegantenganku udah berkurang !"

"jangan alay deh …" kata si Yosuke

"sekarang kita pake rencana B !" kata si Souji

"apa itu rencana B ?" Tanya si Yosuke

"kita akan memancing ikan dengan Mystery Food X …" kata si Souji

"WUAPAAAAAAHH !" teriak si Yosuke yang Shock dengernya "Mystery Food X terlalu berbahaya partner ! terlau berbahaya !" kata si Yosuke

"aku tau ! tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya harapan kita !" kata si Souji sambil memandangi Mystery Food X ditangannya

"ya sudahlah …" kata si Yosuke dengan Pasrah " ini juga demi Persona 4 …"

_Si Souji melempar Mystery Food X ke kolam ikan (don't try this at home muahaha)_

_Dan alhasil ikan yang ada dikolam itu mati ! sekali lagi MATI !_

"buseeeet ! banyak banget ikannya !" kata si Yosuke

"ayo cepat kita ambil !" perintah si Souji

_Si Souji dan Yosuke mengambil ikan yang K.O karena Mystery Food X di kolam tersebut_

"waah ! banyak banget ikan yang kita dapat ! pasti kita yang menang !" kata si Yosuke

"ayo kita tunjukan hasil tangkapan kita ke anak Emo dari Persona 3 itu !" kata si Souji dengan semangat yang membara " mereka pasti kalah .. MUAHAHAHAHA !" ketawa si souji ala Author Magnum

***kondisi Minato dan Junpei***

"aduh … kita belum dapet ikan lagi …" ngerocos si Junpei "apa ada cara lain Min ?"

"aku lagi mikir nih …"

_Tak lama kemudian muncul deh lamu teplok diatas kepala Minato_

"aha ! aku punya ide !" seru si Minato

"apa idenya ?" Tanya si Junpei

"lu cepetan beli ikan dipasar !" perintah si Minato "Sebanyak-banyaknya ya !"

"okie dokie !" respon si Junpei

_Si Junpei pergi kepasar untuk membeli ikan sesuai dengan perintah si Minato_

_Beberapa menit kemudian …  
><em>

"Min … ini ikannya !" kata si Junpei sambil memberikan ikan belanjaannya ke Minato

"bagus ! aku yakin pasti kita yang menang !" kata si Minato "ayo kita tunjukan ini ke Souji dan Yosuke !"

***penentuan***

_Setelah selesai memancing,tim Souji dan Minato akan memperlihatkan hasil tangkapan mereka _

"mana hasil tangkapan kalian ?" Tanya si Souji dengan nada yang mengejek

"khu khu khu … siap-siap untuk kalah !" kata si Minato "Junpei tolong perlihatkan hasil memancing kita .."

"siap bos !" kata si Junpei

_Si Junpei memperlihatkan "hasil" tangkapan mereka ke Souji dan Yosuke_

"1 Gerobak PENUH denga ikan !" kata si Junpei

"wah wah wah … kuakui kalian memang hebat !" kata si souji "tapi kami lebih hebat dari kalian ! MuahahHAHAha !" ketawa si Souji ala Author Magnum lagi *Souji digorok Author*

"oh ya ? buktikan ?" tantang si Minato

"Yosuke tolong perlihatkan hasil tangkapan kita ke mereka …" perintah si Souji

"Roger Partner !" kata si Yosuke

_Si Yosuke menunjukan "Hasil" tangkapan mereka …_

_Hasil Tangkapan si Souji dan Yosuke lebih banyak dari pada si Minato dan Junpei …_

"k-k-k-k-kita kalah Min ! TIDAAAAAAAK !" teriak si Junpei dengan alay

"terimalah kenyataan dude" kata si Yosuke dengan bangganya

"kita menang ! woohoooooo !" teriak si Souji sambil joget-joge ala pisang di Plurk "we are the champion mamen~"

_Tiba-tiba muncul orang yang tak dikenal_

"tidak bisa!" kata orang yang gak dikenal itu

"lu siapa ?" Tanya si Yosuke

"saya polisi kelautan ! saya akan menahan kalian berdua karena kalian telah mencemari TPU ini dengan Limbah !" kata Polisi itu

"Limbah apaan ?" Tanya si Yosuke

"mana Buktinya ?" Tanya si Souji

_Si Polisi kelautan itu menunjukan barang buktinya … yaitu mystery food X_

"Wuuuuuu curaaaaaang !" sorak si Minato ama si Junpei

_Tiba-tiba lagi muncul beberapa orang gak jelas menghampiri Junpei_

"ini dia Orangnya !" kata Orang yang gak jelas asal-usulnya itu "dia belum baya ikan yang ia beli .."

"Junpei?" Tanya si Minato "KENAPA LU BELUM BAYAAAAAR !"

" eh anu .. aku lupa .. hehe maaf ya …" minta maaf si Junpei

"wuuuu curaaaang!" sorak si Souji dan Yosuke

"eh ngaca kalian juga curang !" kata si Minato

"intinya kalian sama-sama curang !" kata Polisi kelautan itu

"tapi mereka lebih parah ! mereka mencemarkan air yang tidak berdosa ini" ngerocos panjang lebar si Minato "mereka juga bunuh ikan-ikan yang tidak berdosa ini!" kata Minato dengan alay dan lebay

"kalian belum bayar ikan yang kalian beli lagi" kata si Souji "kata paman Dojima kalo kita membeli sesuatu itu harus dibayar !" tambah si Souji dengan gaya anak TK setengan SMA (?)

"itu sama aja dengan Mencuri" kata si Yosuke

"kami gak nyuri tapi kami lupa BAYAR !" jelas si Junpei

"sudah jangan berdebat disini ! mari kita selesaikan permasalahan ini di Meja Biru !" kata si Polisi kelautan itu (bosen meja ijo melulu -_-)

_Dengan terpaksa si Souji,Yosuke,Minato,dan Junpei pergi kekantor Polisi untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang mereka perbuat_

_Dan karena mereka sama-sama kalah berarti mereka tidak boleh memancing di TPU lagi SELAMANYA ! sekali lagi SELAMANYAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

**Tomat !**

*ditendang guru Bahasa Indonesia Author * eh ampun saya Khilaf maksud saya **TAMAT !**

Waaaah … akhirnya selesai juga cerita abal-abal ini ! *guling-guling ala teletubies*

Seperti biasa … I wanna say Arigato untuk kakak Magnum V3 the Reaper yang udah Minjemin Modem (author gak modal hehe)

Oh ia yang punya Twitter Follow aku dong DewiTheExplorer ntar aku Follback deh :D

Yang terakhir don't forget to Review ya :D


End file.
